


Congratulations, Dustin

by SchlattGun



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But maybe not, Crack Treated Seriously, Dustin Kropp is an Asshole, FUCK, I should be doing request rn, M/M, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, National WTF Dustin Club, Not needed, Oblivious Jeremy Heere, Songfic, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, You probably want a basic idea of Hamilton before reading this, but like what else is new, but suggested, dammit Hamilton, i wrote a really angsty cover of congratulations, it actually is, not really - Freeform, not really but this is not quality, or 50, um, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchlattGun/pseuds/SchlattGun
Summary: And a million years ago, he said to me 'this one's mine'And I stood byDo you know why?Michael has a word with Dustin.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Dustin Kropp, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, everyone/sadness
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Congratulations, Dustin

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing that came to me while I was wiping off a counter-top.
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT: I am not shipping the actual Hamilton characters behind the words I just thought: Oh, Michael loves Jeremy, he would do anything for him, what if he let him love someone else? Than I was listening to Congratulations and sister turned into best friend and heere we are.
> 
> Anything in italics is Dustin, which btw, I don't hate him, but I wanted to hae a character I could ply around with without making an original character.
> 
> For any non-Hamilton fans out there, this is taking place after an affair. So, Dustin went off and hooked up with anonymous person, while dating Jeremy. Then he posted it on social media after some taunting from Jake, Rich, and Jenna. Michael is having none of that, especially when this is braking Jeremy's heart. Oh, and did I mention Michael has an unrequited crush on Jeremy?

_ Michael, _

Dustin,

Congratulations

You have invented a new kind of stupid

A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid

An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid

'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid

Let's review

You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it

By posting about an affair of which no one has accused you

He begged you to take a break, you refused to

So scared of what the other populars might do to you

But you're the only one you ever seem to lose to

You know why Jake Dillinger can do what he wants?

He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!

So yeah, congratulations!

_ Michael, _

You've killed all his hope in you

Congratulations

_ It was noble! _

Noble?

I’ve waited my whole life to see if he loved me

I live only to see him smile

I look at him and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'

That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away

But I'm his best friend and I’m here to stay

And you know what I'm here to do?

_ Michael, _

I'm not taking him from you

I know my best friend like I know my own mind

You will never find anyone as oblivious or as kind

And a million years ago, he said to me 'this one's mine'

And I stood by

Do you know why?

I love him more than anything in this life

I will choose his happiness over mine every time

Jeremy

_ Jeremy, _

Is the best thing in our lives

So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best man

Congratulations

For the rest of your life

Every sacrifice you make is for my best friend

Give him the best life

Congratulations


End file.
